This description relates generally to electronic data processing and, more particularly, to a system and method of integrating one or more processing features into a data processing application.
Complex business processes require a plurality of processing applications designed to collect and process data. Such applications ensure that the integrity of electronic data is maintained. Known techniques typically require separate coding of each supporting processing application. Each application must be individually tested and debugged.
What is needed is a system and a method for processing electronic data without the disadvantages discussed above.